Beneath the Mask
by haji666
Summary: Naruto always wanted to find out what was beneath Kakashi's mask, now just before the 55th ep of Naruto Shippuden he tries again!


Disclaimer—I really truly don't own the characters! Sob I want Kakashi!! L

Set just before Naruto Shippuden episode 55. This is a NaruKaka oneshot fic peeps, you have been warned!

Naruto made sure to wake especially early today. Today was a special day, he was going to unmask Sensei! After seeing Sasuke and what he has become, Naruto knew he was going to save him. Sasuke was his friend! But first he must complete what their team had tried to do so many years ago, so that when Sasuke was back Naruto could prove how strong he has become.

Climbing out of his window, so as not to be noticed by any other early risers, Naruto made his way to the hospital. Once he was on the windowsill of Kakashi Sensei's room he began to calm his breath, in hopes of making the least amount of noise possible. Lifting the window gently, he slipped inside, careful not to have his shoes click against the floor. Naruto moved noiselessly across the tiles to Sensei's bed, the room was so still he could hear his heart beating out of his chest.

Kakashi Sensei continued to sleep through the whole scenario playing out in his room, with his chest rising and falling ever so slightly. Naruto just began to bend over towards Sensei's face, when Kakashi shifted, still asleep. Naruto shot up and took a step back, eyes wide in anticipation of his sensei waking up and busting him for trying. But there was no more movement, only the light breathing of his still sleeping teacher. Naruto once again bent over to pull down the mask covering his sensei's face. Suddenly an arm grabbed his and jerked him onto the bed next to Kakashi Sensei.

"Sensei"? Naruto asked. What was he doing?! The arm that had gotten hold of his now wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him completely back against Kakashi's chest. His shoulder felt heavy as Kakashi's head pressed down against it, nuzzling into his neck. After the fear of being caught settled down, Naruto was able to breath again. Naruto heard the light breathing of his sensei next to his ear. His sensei was still asleep! Naruto began to wriggle out of Kakashi's tight hold, hoping to escape before he was found.

"Stop that." Came the quick response as one of Kakashi's legs held on to him to prevent further movement. "Continue to move, and you will be in deep trouble." His voice sounded almost dangerous from being disturbed.

"Sensei, I'm sorry. I just wanted to…." But he was cut off.

"Naruto. Why is it you continue to move"? Naruto felt his pulse speed up from the realization that his sensei was still holding him, and he wasn't asleep. The arm that was holding his waist slowly moved down until the hand attached to it began pulling at the bottom of Naruto's shirt. Naruto felt cold fingers tracing circular patterns up his torso, and involuntarily drew in a breath while sucking in his stomach.

"Sensei, what"?

"Shhh" Kakashi said in a whisper. The hand moved further north and began toying with his already hardened nipple. Naruto gave a sharp gasp as his sensei's index finger flicked it back and forth. Kakashi chuckled a little at his response, and pulled Naruto down so that he lay beneath him. Naruto found himself subconsciously fisting his hands in Kakashi's hair. Naruto's shirt was being lifted up higher until he couldn't see and his arms were unable to be used.

"Ne, Sensei? I can't see."

"Shhh. Naruto trust me." The fingers that were tweaking his right nipple were replaced with a hot mouth. Naruto almost jumped off the bed and found it very difficult to keep still under Kakashi's torture. Kakashi's tongue slipped out to trace a similar circular pattern that his fingers had previously done, and was soon followed by a few nips from his teeth. Kakashi's ministrations suddenly halted, with Naruto unable to see anything he couldn't tell what was going on, and felt a little nervous. The hand that had gone missing was felt again only now slipping under Naruto's pants. Naruto felt himself getting harder by the second

"Sen…Sensei, please I…" Kakashi stopped his teasing and removed his hand from the area completely. Naruto felt the shirt that had been covering his face pulled off him.

"What were you doing here, Naruto"? Asked Kakashi

"I…I. I am on a mission," Naruto replied energetically "to find out what is beneath Kakashi Sensei's mask." Kakashi couldn't help but smile to himself, which was of course hidden from Naruto's view.

"Naruto, you will have to try again another day, I'm going back to sleep." Naruto jumped out of the bed and began to waive his arms wildly about. He couldn't believe his sensei.

"I… what… you!" Naruto stuttered. "Well then, I'm going to sleep right over here and keep trying!" Naruto said pointing over to the side of the clean hospital room.

A/N: And that is how Naruto began sleeping in Kakashi's room! Thanks for reading!


End file.
